


Cloak and Dagger

by Tobi_Boone



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Boone/pseuds/Tobi_Boone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barin Kei Hawke had met Anders the Grey Warden under suspicion and, as Justice made himself known, fear. But now they were, to coin a phrase, thick as thieves. Hawke now has the task of trying to help Anders evade Templars and keep Justice under some form of control all while leading his small band of companions, Anders the apostate and his lover, Aveline the Captain of the Guard and Varric his trusty silver-tongued dwarf, on adventure throughout Kirkwall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after bedding Anders the first time. There may be some spoilers in here but nothing major and I will not be going through the side quests/storyline in order to keep those spoilers under control so don't expect any walkthroughs here. Also most of this is based around the random banter between the teammates Thank you for reading!!

            Anders sat up reading in bed when Hawke staggered in, shucking off his armor and his swords onto the floor before crawling onto the bed and slamming his face into the pillow, his ass in the air, knees bent and arms flopped on either side of him,

            “Mrrrrrrgh . . . “

            Anders chuckled and put his book aside, pulling his knees up and crossing his arms on them, “Well, that seemed to take some effort.”

            The mage watched with amusement as his lover relaxed his body and flopped down fully onto his stomach, turning his head to the side. Barin Kei Hawke was a short, wiry man with wild black hair and haunting white-blue eyes made more intense by the dark tattoos that surrounded the Ferelden’s eyes right up to the eyelash line. Anders flinched when he pictured how painful getting those done had been as he ran a hand through Hawke’s untamable, spiky locks.

            “Hmph, damn but I’m tired, Blondie.”

            Anders grimaced, “Don’t call me that, Varric calls me ‘Blondie’. It’s annoying, I’m not blonde.”

            Hawke chuckled and closed his eyes as Anders ran his fingers over the rogue’s muscled back, “Alright, sweetling, I won’t call you that anymore if it vexes you so.”

            “You’re so tense,” Anders murmured, moving to sit on Hawke’s backside and work the knots out of his lover’s shoulders, “What have you and that dwarf been up to? Hmm?”

            Hawke moaned happily and stretched, slipping his arms under the pillow, “Nothing out of the ordinary, that little tunnel rat always has the best information that usually leads us into dark alleys fighting the detritus of Kirkwall. What have you been up to? I barely saw you at all these past few days and Aveline is busy keeping everyone’s toes on the line.”

            “Healing the sick, avenging the weak . . . you know, the usual.” Anders smiled and moved lower until he was stretching out between Hawke’s legs, kneading the dark-haired man’s buttocks.

            Hawke lifted his head then rolled over, propping himself up on his elbows, “An, not tonight, alright? I’m exhausted.”

            Anders pouted but shrugged and moved to put his head under Hawke’s chin, enjoying the warmth and firmness of the rogue’s muscles and the thick covering of chest hair, “Forgive me but I have indeed missed you.”

            Hawke smiled and put his arms around Anders's shoulders, squeezing him tightly, “I know, I’ve just been busy. We _both_ have.”

            Anders allowed Hawke to just hold him for a moment before sighing and shifting, “Let’s just go to sleep then, hm?”

            Hawke nodded, yawning hugely and pulling the covers over them and settling down to sleep.

* * *

 

             Hawke woke alone in bed but that was normal, most days Anders would hurry off to Darktown and his little clinic to help the helpless or some other such righteous errand. He groaned and got up, moving to pull on his armor only to not see it on the floor where he’d left it last night. He furrowed his brow and looked around quickly, feeling slight vexation that someone would move his things without telling him but that was normal, that’s what you get for having an estate and maids.

            “Or friends with sticky fingers . . .” Hawke shook his head at the thought of Isabella and Varric, both of which were notorious for filching his things and hiding them somewhere else. Well, Varric did that, Isabella usually sold the item in question. He would put steel to her throat and threaten her, but Isabella would probably take that as him flirting, “Dirty wench.”

            Hawke was just about to start throwing a fit and yelling for someone to tell him where the bloody _hell_ his armor was when he looked at the chests next to the door. One was his and the other was Anders’s. Anders’s was always full of little knick knacks and herbs and extra robes, Hawke’s was usually overflowing with things he couldn’t be bothered to put away or clean up or go to market to sell and normally it wouldn’t close all the way, but today it was closed tightly.

            Hawke stared at it some more, wondering how anyone could get that thing organized at all and flipped the latch open and popped the lid up, staring at his armor neatly put away and a note on top,

           

            “Dearest,

                        I got tired of your clutter and took it

                        upon myself to clean up after you.

                        I also packed up all that rubbish and

                        Sent Bodahn to the market to sell it all,

                        oh and I was wondering if perhaps you

                        could look around and find my Manifesto?

                        It’s gone missing again.

                                                Love, Anders

 

            Hawke shook his head and smiled, apparently his cleanly lover did not approve of his way of organizing. He quickly dressed and went off in search of adventure and perhaps a little extra work to alleviate his constant boredom.

                       


	2. Chapter 2

 

            Hawke wandered down the stairs and picked up a few missives that Sandal had put on the desk, skimming through them until he found a bounty on some bandits and smiled,

            “Well, this looks like just the thing for my merry band of misfits.” He tucked the message away and headed out to the Captain of the Guards office, home of his good friend, Aveline.

* * *

 

            “Bounty hunting? Hmm, sounds like fun. Donnic could probably use a break from me for a few days anyway.” Aveline smiled and took her sword off its rack, strapping the scabbard around her waist.

            “A break from you? And why would he need that? Overwhelmed by your charisma, power and good looks?” Hawke asked, smiling and tilting his head slightly.

            “Flattery will not get you that permit.” Aveline warned but she smiled anyway.

            “Oh, you never let me have any fun!” Hawke groaned, rolling his eyes and pouting.

            “I don’t see how having a pack of dancing bears as pets would be considered fun, Hawke, anyway are we going on this little adventure or not?” Aveline’s eyebrow rose in disapproval at her rather childish leader-of-sorts.

            Hawke chuckled and nodded, “Yes, yes, Your Captain of the Guard-y-ness, we’re going.”

* * *

 

            “No, wait, wait, and then he went after Hawke and tripped on his own bootlaces! Well at that point, Hawke was able to turn around and put a dagger in his neck before-“

            Varric looked up from his captivated audience to see Hawke and Aveline standing and staring at him,

            “And we all lived happily ever after, story over, now shoo!” Varric waved his hands at the gathered crowd much to their disappointment.

            “I swear, soon you’re going to tell it that I sprout wings and lightning comes out of my ass.” Hawke smiled and shook his head, plunking down next to his friend.

            “Well I figure if your reputation proceeds us, baddies will just surrender and save us some blood, sweat, and blood.” Varric smiled and shrugged, “Perhaps I embellish a bit more than necessary, hmm?”

            Hawke shrugged, “Meh, perhaps just saying how ruggedly handsome I am and all that will get them to swoon instead of surrender?”

            Varric laughed, “Perhaps they’ll kiss your ass instead of try to stick a knife in it?”

            Aveline rolled her eyes and sat with them, “I swear if I didn’t know better I’d say you two were together.”

            Hawke and Varric both grimaced then looked at each other,

            “She serious?”

            “Must be, I’ve never known Red to joke.” Varric shrugged.

            Aveline snorted, “Men.”

            “Oh c’mon, Aveline, you’re one of us, aren’t you?” Hawke smiled and leaned forward.

            “Can we just go, you two are worse than a pair of children!” Aveline shook her head in amusement.

            “Yes, mum.” Varric laughed and he and Hawke both got up, shoving each other playfully toward the door.

* * *

 

             Hawke motioned for his friends to wait back a bit as they approached Anders’s clinic in Darktown. He stepped in to see the place completely deserted except for Anders who was sitting on one of the cots with his head in his hands,

            “Anders? Sweetling, is something wrong?” Hawke moved to sit next to the mage, he could see now that Anders had his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

            “I- No, I’m just not, ah, feeling very well. Sorry, Barin.” He mumbled.

            “Oh, well I found a bounty for us to take on, thought I’d invite you along, but if you aren’t feeling well perhaps you should go home and lie down, hmm?” Hawke put a hand on Anders back and stroked it soothingly.

            “Oh . . . I wish I could help you today, really, I’m sorry . . . “ Anders shook his head but still wouldn’t look at Hawke.

            “Hey, don’t worry about it, love, I’ll just get Merrill to come along, she-“

            “Merrill?!” Anders leaped to his feet, opening his eyes that glowed and crackled with blue and black lights, “You want that- that- _blood mage_ to help you?? Why not just put a big banner up then? ‘Over here are the apostates! Come get them!’?”

            “Anders, calm down, you’re-“

            “Or how about your mage-hating friend Fenris? Maybe he’d be a better replacement? I bet he’d even go tell the Templars where to find both of us apostates to save you the trouble!” Anders raged, his body shimmering with Justice’s energy.

            “That’s not-“ Hawke stood up too, glancing at the doorway to see the others looking in on them in concern, “Anders, please-“

            “Or better yet, just turn me in yourself! The Chantry and Templars and even the Circle want me dead I’ll bet! Not even the Warden Commander could keep me safe! I had to run away to this thrice-damned city!” Anders shouted and the ground around him burned, he lunged forward grabbing Hawke’s vest collar, pulling him close to his face, “You’ll betray me just like everyone before! I know you will, I-“

            He didn’t get to finish because Aveline and Varric rushed in and grabbed him, pulling him off Hawke and to the opposite wall. Hawke stepped back, taking a few breaths as his two friends tried to hold onto Anders until the mage shuddered and relaxed, hanging his head slightly,

            “I . . . I’m alright.” He said softly, “You can let go of me now.”

            Aveline looked at Varric then Hawke who nodded, still quite shaken by what transpired, and the two let go of Anders and backed away,

            “We’ll be waiting outside, just holler if something should . . . happen.” Aveline said then waved for Varric to follow her out of the clinic.

            Anders was trembling and wouldn’t look at Hawke for a long while, the rogue stood there, not sure what to do,

            “ . . . tell me you didn’t mean what you said.” He finally got out, swallowing, “Tell me that that wasn’t you talking.”

            Anders slowly looked up, tears in his eyes, “I . . . I don’t know anymore. I just have so many voices in my head. Barin,” He took a step closer only for Hawke to back up, “Please . . . I’m so scared, I don’t know what to do!”

            Hawke swallowed and quickly closed the gap between them, pulling Anders into his arms and hugging him tightly, “There now, it’s over, it’s alright, and everything is fine.”

            Anders sobbed into Hawke’s shoulder and clung onto him, “No it isn’t! On one hand I have Templars looking for me and I’m plagued by nightmares from Vengeance and Justice telling me that I shouldn’t be with you because it’s wrong and distracting and that damned elf constantly making me out to be a monster! Then . . . on the other hand all I want is to be with you and be happy but I can’t have that because I’m a bloody mage!”

            Hawke sighed, “Anders, sweetling, please calm down, I’m here and I will protect you from all those things if I can help it. We’re in this together, my darling spellweaver.”

            Anders looked up, his eyes red and puffy from the tears still rolling down his cheeks, “I don’t know what I would do if they ever-“

            Hawke put a finger on Anders’s lips to quiet him, “None of that talk now. We will deal with whatever comes our way but we will do it when it does indeed come. Please don’t worry your dear little head on these things or your hair will fall out!”

            He gently wiped at Anders’s eyes and kissed his forehead. Anders sighed and put his head on Hawke’s shoulder,

            “What would I do without you, Barin Kei?” He murmured, closing his eyes.

            Hawke shrugged and smiled, putting his cheek on Anders’s head, “Probably have a lot less problems and fewer reasons to commit murder?”

            Anders chuckled and stepped back, “Yes, I suppose that is true. But I think I would have a lot more reasons to kill myself if I was alone.”

            “Don’t say things like that.” Hawke murmured, leaning in to kiss Anders, “I don’t like talking about death, I never have any good jokes for the subject.”

            Anders nodded, “I suppose I’ll go home then and lie down.”

            “You do that, I’ll be home tomorrow tonight if I can help it though knowing my luck, I’ll pick up three or for more ‘favors’ to do for other people before I get home.”

* * *

 

            “What’s up with Anders?” Varric asked as they walked to the base of Sundermount, “And why do we _walk_ everywhere?”

            “He’s just having some issues right now, Varric and we walk because you hate horses.” Hawke kept his pace, watching fondly as Merrill chased a large blue butterfly then got distracted by something else and ran to pick it up.

            “I don’t _hate_ horses per say I just ain’t fond of my feet not being on the ground.” Varric muttered.

            “Then why complain about walking?” Aveline pointed out, glancing at Hawke, “What kind of issues? That looked to me like he was going to kill you.”

            “He’s fine and we’re dealing with it,” Hawke snapped, his head whipping to the side to glare at her, “I don’t pry into your and Donnic’s personal affairs, don’t dig into mine!”

            He stormed ahead, barking for Merrill to get her head out of the clouds and keep up.

* * *

 

            Four days. Four long, bloody, sodding, damn days it took to chase down the bandits and kill them all and for what? A chest with only forty silver and twelve copper and an old sword that wasn’t worth anything. Hawke was, needless to say, cranky and ready to pick a fight with anyone when he slammed the door of the estate open and stormed in, glaring when Bodahn and Orana tried to welcome him home and went up to the massive keg he kept in the study loft. He shoved a tankard under it and turned the spigot on, waiting until it was full then turning it off and drinking half the tankard in one go before moving to the railing and glaring at the far wall.

            He heard footsteps behind him and was about to yell at whoever it was to go away until he saw it was Anders,

            “Oh, hello there.” He murmured, drinking more ale down and closing his eyes.

            “I was worried about you.” Anders said gently, moving to stand next to him, “I thought you’d be home two days ago.”

            “So did I but everything went wrong and I was distracted worrying about you. That and I think I’ve broken a rib or two.” Hawke grimaced when he stretched and glared into his near empty tankard.

            “Want me to take a look at it?” Anders asked, “I’m good with broken bones and things like that.”

            Hawke nodded and let Anders take his hand and lead him to their bedroom, closing the door behind him, “How are you feeling?”

            “Much better than before you left, I took a few days to stay home.” Anders pointed to the bed, “Undress and lie down.”

            “Yes, sir.” Hawke smiled wearily and started unstrapping his vest only to wince as his side twinged painfully, “Ah.”

            “Here, let me help you. Hold still.” Anders quickly moved in to help, undoing Hawke’s clothes for him, shaking his head, “How you get so much blood and gore and mud on these clothes I will never understand.”

            Hawke watched with lowered lids as Anders undid his belt then looked up at him, the redhead smiled and started to pull Hawke’s trousers down and off. Hawke slid a hand over Anders’s head, stroking his soft hair,

            “It’s a talent that took years to hone, trust me, most of that blood is my own half the time.”

            Anders sighed and stood up, “Lie down.”

            Hawke sat on the bed then slid up to the pillows, gingerly lying back as Anders moved to the side of the bed.

            “This _will_ hurt.” Anders said softly, putting his hands on Hawke’s side where there was a bruised lump over the broken ribs, “I have to make sure they’re set, trying to use magic on broken bones that aren’t set can heal them funny sometimes.”

            “Mhm.” Hawke closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, breathing in deeply through his nose until Anders pushed down and there was a crunch as the broken bone was put back into place. He groaned and sighed, “Ah, thank you, love.”

            Anders sat more on the bed, running his fingers over Hawke’s chest and stomach, stroking over one of his nipples and causing the dark-haired rogue to open one eye slightly,

            “I hope you aren’t expecting too much until you magic this rib better.”

            “I thought maybe I would apologize for the other day.” Anders murmured, undoing his robes and slipping them off. Hawke watched the finery fall to the mage’s feet and puddle there in a cascade of soft cloth and feathers.

            “Apologize? I believe we did that part already.” Hawke pointed out as Anders climbed onto the bed. Hawke felt his cock stir with interest at Anders’s already stiff erection as the mage climbed onto the bed.

            “With words, yes, but I want to _show_ you.” Anders murmured, tucking some stray hair behind his ear and bending down, licking the head of Hawke’s penis lightly.

            Hawke’s eyes widened and he sat up carefully, “Anders, I know you don’t like doing that.”

            Anders glanced up at Hawke with his large, honest eyes, “ . . . maybe I just haven’t done it enough to know if I like it or not.”

            He reached up and touched the broken ribs lightly, magic glowed over the area and Hawke grimaced as the bones knit back into place and the skin healed. Hawke reached down and stroked Anders’s cheek gently,

            “Alright then, I’m yours.” He murmured, shifting the pillow behind his head more comfortably.

            Anders nodded and ducked his head back down to continue licking and kissing Hawke’s cock. Hawke groaned softly and closed his eyes, reaching up to stroke his own nipples, rolling his hips slightly toward Anders.

            “Ah, Anders, sweetling, that feels fantastic.” He murmured, “Mm, Anders, Anders . . . fuck me.”

            Anders looked up slowly, “This isn’t about me.”

            “I know that but I want you. Now.” Hawke sat up, “Please, love, it can be about us.”

            Anders smiled and moved up until he was face-to-face with Hawke, he leaned forward and kissed the rogue, their lips moving slowly over each other with simple need, tongues embracing each other desperately as Anders reached down and slid his fingers inside Hawke, making the rogue groan and arch back as he laid back down, never breaking the contact between their lips. The mage reached under the mattress and retrieved a vial of oil, coating his cock with it and withdrawing his finger to replace them with his cock.

            “Ah! Shit . . . ah, that’s good, Anders.” Hawke arched onto Anders, his fingers digging into the mage’s shoulders as Anders started rutting into him.

            Anders smiled down at Hawke, reaching between them to stroke the rogue’s cock. It didn’t last as long as hoped, Anders came first, gritting his teeth and slamming hips into Hawke, squeezing Hawke’s penis tightly and pushing him over the edge.

            Anders lifted his hand and stared at the thick, milky liquid that stuck to his digits, “Mm, you made a mess, dearest.”

            Hawke opened his eyes a little and snorted, “As if that’s my fault.”

            “It came out of your body, therefore it is your mess.” Anders pointed out, reaching for something off the floor to wipe his hand on and settled for some dirty laundry.

            “You made me make the mess.” Hawke murmured as Anders proceeded to wipe the spunk off his stomach and out of his chest hair.

            Anders sighed and shook his head in mock defeat, “Let’s not argue about who made who come, it gives me a headache.”

            “Agreed.” Hawke murmured, pulling the covers down and snuggling under them, peeping just over the hem of the duvet at the mage, “Come here, then.”

            Anders smiled and climbed in alongside him, “You are so adorable sometimes.”

            “Only sometimes?” Hawke pouted and tilted his head, sliding closer to intertwined his legs with Anders’s.

            “Alright, all the time.” Anders chuckled, “I love you.”

            “And I love you.” Hawke whispered, resting his head on Anders’s shoulder comfortably.

* * *

 

            “You can’t be serious.” The High Commander looked up, “The Champion?”

            “Yes, ma’am.”

            “He has a blood mage in his care?”

            “It is as you say, ma’am.”

            “And why should I trust you?” Meredith moved around the woman her men were holding prisoner.

            “What have I got to lose?” Isabella smiled sweetly, “Woman scorned and all that.”

            Meredith’s eyes narrowed, “So the apostate that the Ferelden Circle has been looking for these past six years has been under our noses this entire time? You are certain he is Anders?”

            “Yes, ma’am.” Isabella nodded, making a show of straightening her short skirt.

            “We will look into it. I’m certain that if you are telling the truth then the Circle will be quite happy to have their lost little lamb back.” Meredith leaned closer to Isabella, “If you are not telling the truth, you’ll hang from gallows as a thief.”

            Isabella’s smile slid a bit but then she got it back, winking at the High Commander, “Oh I’m telling the truth and here’s where you can find him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as we saw Isabella is proving to be a right little skank! Be forewarned, this next chappy is not a happy one.

 

            “Look, will you just listen to me?” Varric had to trot to keep up with Hawke as the Ferelden rogue stalked through Hightown.

            “What you’re trying to tell me is something I won’t even consider.” Hawke said simply, leaning against a pillar and sighing, “Varric, you know I’d do anything for him and you’re my best friend, I trust you more than I probably should, but I promised Anders I would be home for a while. He’s getting anxious and I think there’s something wrong.”

            “No kidding? And here I thought he was just moody.” Varric crossed his arms, “Look, Hawke, something is rotten in Kirkwall, the Templars are swooping in and taking anyone who show even a slight aptitude for magic. I’m just worried that with how much Anders is going out in public with you, someone’s going to realize he’s not your typical mage and never seen at the Gallows! Just keep him at home and go on a few adventures, take that girl, Merrill, with us if you need some magical aid but leave Anders behind and if you want my opinion, tell him to close the Clinic for a bit too just to be safe. Word gets around.”

            “Yes, you would know that better than anyone.” Hawke sighed, “I’ll talk to him, alright? But I’m not comfortable with leaving him defenseless at the estate.”

            “Hawke, he’s a powerful mage, he can take care of himself.” Varric put a hand on Hawke’s arm, “And I don’t want anything bad to happen to him anymore than you do, I don’t know how your heart would take losing him.”

            Hawke looked away, “I don’t know either.”

* * *

 

            “Out of the question.” Anders crossed his arms angrily, his brow furrowing into a solid line of anger and disapproval.

            “Anders, sweetling, please just listen,” Hawke entreated, reaching out and trying to touch his lover’s cheek but the mage pulled away and moved to glare into the fireplace in their room, “I’m trying to protect you!”

            “I’m a grown man! I don’t need protecting!” Anders whirled around, “And I’m trying to protect those who can’t afford to protect themselves or their loved ones! I’m a Healer and I refuse to close my doors because Varric caught whisperings!”

            “You aren’t listening to me!” Hawke snapped in anger, he tried being the nice, good lover who tries to use reason, no, now he was angry because Anders was just being stubborn, “I swear by the maker I’ll lock you in our room if that’s what it takes to keep you safe!”

            “You don’t have the right to-“ Anders shouted back, his eyes wide with shock.

            “This is my house, I am the head of it, and I am in charge! You will do as I say as long as you live under this roof!” Hawke snarled, grabbing Anders’s forearm and dragging him back to the bedroom only to yelp and leap away when his hand burned.

            Anders’s hand closed, extinguishing the fire, looking down at the floor then back at Hawke, “Then perhaps . . . “ He cleared his throat, “Perhaps I shouldn’t live under this roof any longer.”

            Hawke could only gape as Anders waved his hand and was gone.

* * *

 

            “You said _what_??” Aveline stared at Hawke, her mouth hung open.

            “I was just trying to-“ Hawke shook his head, even if he tried to justify his actions they still sounded horrible and totally out of character for himself, “ . . . I’m a horrible person.”

            “Yes, yes you are.” She shook her head and rubbed her forehead, “Hawke, give Anders a day or two, then you need to go and apologize to him! That you would try to lord over him and threaten him to _protect him_ is so backwards I’m surprise your brain didn’t explode from how stupid that was!”

            “I know! Alright there, I know, I made a mistake!” Hawke grit out desperately, “I came here for help and advice, not a lecture!”

            Aveline bit her lip and sighed, “You’re right, I’m sorry, you probably already feel bad enough about that.”

            “Yes, thank you.” Hawke mumbled.

            “Look, you and Anders have these . . . spats the same as any couple and you always work them out. It will be okay.”

            “You think so?” Hawke lifted his head and sighed, “I’ve never gone so far over the line though . . . what if he won’t forgive me?”

            “Barin, can I be honest with you?” Aveline sat down next to him.

            “I would hope you are always honest with me.” Hawke smiled sadly.

            “Anders loves you, anyone can see that. He’s happiest when he’s out and about on your arm so everyone can see the two of you and know that you belong to each other. And he’s better for having you in his life, you are a strong, capable, and loving man. You stand by your friends in the face of dire adversity and you fight for what you think is right. You’ve seen such heartache that most people don’t see so soon in their life. And despite all that your goal in life alwys seems to be to make people smile and laugh.” She put a hand on his shoulder, “You’re a wonderful friend and we are all happy to have known you and fought by your side.”

            Hawke’s eyes watered and he smiled, “For once, I have no idea what to say.”

            “Well if gushing sentiment is all it took to shut you up, I wish I’d known of it six years ago!”

            They both laughed and Hawke nodded, “You’re right. I’ll give him some time then go apologize.”

            “That sounds like a plan. Good luck Hawke, I’ll see you around.”

            Hawke nodded and moved to the door, “Thank you, Aveline, I’m glad I have you to talk to.”

            “My door is always open for you, Hawke.” Aveline smiled warmly.

* * *

 

            Hawke waited three days without word or sight of Anders, keeping out of Darktown as much as he could to not provoke any conflict that would draw attention to that district. And finally he decided it was long enough and he wanted Anders to come back home.

            He wandered down to the Clinic and was just coming down the stairs when he heard the commotion,

            “You can’t do this! I’ve done nothing wrong!”

            “Anders?” Hawke’s eyes widened and he ran to the Clinic, skirting around the door and stopping dead in his tracks.

            There was the High Commander, The First Enchanter Orison, several Templars, and-

            “First Enchanter Irving?” Hawke blinked at the older, bearded mage.

            “Champion.” Meredith stepped forward, “You are under arrest for harboring a dangerous apostate with full knowledge as to who and what he was.”

            “What?” Hawke stepped back, “What are you doing with Anders?”

            “He will be transported back to the Circle in Ferelden where he belongs.” First Enchanter Irving shook his head, “He thought that by becoming a Grey Warden he would be exempt from punishment.”

            “You can’t do this! He’s a hero and a Healer, he’s never done anything wrong!” Hawke shouted, turning around in time for two large Templars to grab him under each arm, “Unhand me!”

            “I believe I mentioned that you are under arrest.” Meredith’s eyebrow rose, “Although, perhaps I can forgive such a severe transgression on both sides.”

            “Yes,” Hawke said quickly, “I’ll do anything, anything you want.”

            “Kill the apostate. That way you can prove your loyalty and he will be left to the Maker and the Fade.” Meredith said, holding a knife out to Hawke even as he was disarmed.

            Hawke’s mouth opened and he stared across the span at Anders who was also in restraints that glowed with runes to stop him from casting, those big, innocent eyes pleading and begging just as Justice flickered at the edge of his consciousness.

            “I . . . I can’t . . . “

            “I see. Then you are to be stripped of all titles and rights. You will be a slave, Barin Kei Hawke of the House of Amell. And Anders will be returned to Ferelden’s Circle.” She turned to Irving, “What will be done with him then, First Enchanter Irving?”

            “He will be tested for demon possession though we have heard that he is indeed already possessed. By what, we don’t know, if he does not submit we will have no choice but to make him Tranquil.”

            “NO!” Anders and Hawke both yelled and then all hell broke loose.

            Hawke thrashed in the Templars arms, trying to break free as Anders did the same while he was dragged away.

            “Anders! Anders, I’ll find you! I swear it! I swear on the Maker I’ll save you!” Hawke roared, getting a hand free and reaching for the mage, “I’ll set you free! They won’t take you away from me! ANDERS! I LOVE YOU!!”

            “HAWKE!” Anders reached back, his fingers just out of Hawke’s reach, “Please! Don’t let them do this!”

            They were ripped away from each other.

* * *

            Hawke stared through the bars of his cell. He ignored the pain of the lash marks on his back, that was small potatoes to what he’d withstood being a mercenary, fighter, thief, and the Champion of Kirkwall. He was hungry but that was fine too, hunger was mostly in the cards when he had been traveling as a refugee from Loethering. Exhaustion was something he couldn’t escape from but that was alright too, because when he dreamed, he was with Anders. 

            It was all he could think of after he was sold to a mining company a week after he’d been enslaved by the High Commander, apparently he had lots of enemies as Champion and there was more than a few who would pay mounds of gold for the chance to work Hawke to death. Now he was alone with his thoughts, had his Anders been made a Tranquil? Had he lost him forever? Had they succeeded in removing Justice where all else had failed? Had these last eighteen months proven the undoing of them all?

            He wasn’t sure which of those options scared him more. He only knew one thing, he had to escape, he had to get to Ferelden, he had to save Anders. There was nothing else for him but to-

            “Psst, Hawke.”

            Hawke blinked and looked up at the bars only to see Varric and Aveline there, he rushed to the window, “What are you doing here?” He hissed, glancing at the door to his cell.

            “What’s it look like, stupid, rescuing you!” Varric murmured, tapping the bars, “Think we could pull a few out without anyone noticing?”

            “That wasn’t the plan.” Aveline muttered, “Hawke, here is a key to the door and your things, can you make your way to the West side entrance? We’ve arranged to smuggle you out but if only if you can make it there in an hour.”

            “I’m a little rusty from all this hard labor but I’m sure I can get there in less time.” Hawke quickly got his old armor on and ran his finger lightly over one of his swords slowly, “Then, I have some plans, I’m gonna-“

            “Hawke, escape now, maniacal revenge monologue later.” Varric growled.

            “Right . . . I’ll see you shortly.” Hawke nodded and turned to leave his cell, “ . . . oh and thank you, you know . . . for coming for me.”

            "Yeah yeah, get moving before we all start trying to hug each other." Varric chuckled and shooed Hawke toward the door.


End file.
